Wherever You Go
by MissLantern
Summary: A dark knight who is shrouded in darkness. A warrior who lives under a cloudless sky. They are pitted against one another, and made to hate each other. With their pasts interconnected, will they destroy each other or find balance in one another. This is a Reylo fic, and takes place after The Force Awakens. Rated M.
1. Come to Me

Hello Star Wars fans! Welcome to my story and I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I do writing it. Please review when you are finished for that keeps me inspired. If you're curious to know who I am please refer to my profile. I do not profit from writing this story, though I am a real author and I will soon have a book series out. This is for fun and also practice to keep my writing skills in check. Be forewarned this story is rated Mature. There will be lemons, and other mature themes. I will warn you guys though when they happen in case you don't want to read that. This story can be read even if you skip the lemon . Enjoy!

It has been three months since Rey first arrived on Ahch-To. The island was small, but the wild life was surprisingly diverse. Plants and creatures she has no names for became her new fascination. Whenever she came across a new life form, Rey memorized its force signature and reached out through the force to learn what she could about it. Often animals felt relaxed around her and would even approach her. Jakku had little to no vegetation and the only life forms that were there were working animals that were controlled by a master. The plants she did manage to find on her home planet often ended up back at her shelter, but only one of them survived while the others died. She often thought about her lone plant and wondered if it was still alive.

Rey never thought she could miss Jakku but lately her isolation and repetitive tasks has made her homesick. Growing up in a wasteland left her wanting a life of adventure. She craved to see new sights, or to perhaps be a warrior. As a child she would put on the pilots helmet she found and would pretend to be a pilot on a far off land fighting battles and being admired for her strength. Now her dreams were coming a reality. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Her days consist of rising before the suns do and completing her daily chores Master Luke assigns her for the day. Then she runs alongside the shore until the suns have fully risen. Her mornings consisted of hard physical exercises, which she always completed alone. Luke would sometimes check on her to make she sure she was doing them, but for the most part she was alone. Her first few weeks on Ahch-To were awful. Muscles Rey never knew she had throbbed. Jakku was hot, but for the first time in her life Rey felt like she was on fire. She thought she was in good physical shape being a scavenger, but she was greatly mistaken. The second day of her training she never made it out of bed. Luke took pity on her and let her recover. The physical labor was tough, but the mental training was even more so. Rey was good at keeping Luke out of her head, something she desperately wanted, and she could penetrate his mind with ease even when he was blocking her. But her abilities with the force were minimum at best. She could barely lift a small rock, and while her light saber skills were descent, but when Luke used the force he always over powered her. Something was holding her back. Was Luke holding her back? Perhaps she wasn't meant to become a Jedi.

Rey had just finished her morning workout routine and was heading back to Luke's hut. He had reached out to her through the force and asked her to return when she was finished. As Rey climbed the steps up to her master she relished in the breeze that cooled her skin. She could faintly taste the salt in the air from the sea, and it tingled her skin, but it soothed her tired muscles. The heat on Jakku was unbearable. Finn asked her once if she ever got used to the heat and the answer was no. The sand got into everything, natural food and water were nonexistent, and the scorching heat burned her lungs during the day as she scavenged. At night the temperature dropped but the air remained torrid. The breeze on the island was cool, and lifted her spirits as she climbed the steps.

As Rey approached Luke's hut, his presence entered her mind. Luke's was very open with her, well things he wanted to be open about. When Rey first arrived she unloaded all of her questions on him. All he said was "in due time young padawan." It greatly frustrated her. Sometimes Rey had the feeling Luke was keeping secrets from her. The first time they met, Luke had acted like he was expecting her, and acted awkwardly towards her.

Luke's hut was simple. It was made of stone and was a little bigger than her base on Jakku. Inside consisted of a handmade table and two chairs, two beds which Luke has to make one for her when she arrived, a fire pit, a few chests though Rey had no belongings, and a place to store their food. There were no keepsakes, and nothing to keep them occupied other than each other. They ate an all plant diet, which Rey had never eaten meat anyway. Their bland diet was nothing new to her. The rations on Jakku were loaded with carbs and had the vitamins that her body needed to survive on a daily bases though it was never enough. There were days she wasn't able to afford the rations and she would go hungry.

She found Luke at the table sipping some tea he had brewed over the fire. She joined him at the table and he poured her some tea. Ignoring the scolding hot liquid she drank it down quickly. She was parched.

"How were your morning exercises Rey" Luke asked observing her. He was always watching her, as if he was afraid of her.

"Fine. I didn't really break a sweat, and I'm no longer exhausted when I'm finished" she answered back. She took another sip of her tea and waited for further instruction.

"There is something I want to discuss with you. Your mental skills in the force are improving, but your distractions have halted your growth. I will not intrude on your thoughts for that is not the Jedi way, but I cannot help you Rey if you are not open with me" he said. Rey glared at her master from across the table. The past few weeks she was becoming more and more fed up with her master. He wants her to be open with her, yet he won't answer any of her questions.

Luke stiffened in his seat and sighed.

"You are angry with me. I can feel it" he said.

"Master Luke. Forgive me, but since I've been here you've evaded every single question I've asked you. I know you can answer them, because every time I ask you, you build a wall between us" she said annoyed.

Luke finished his tea and pushed his cup aside.

I have every intention of answering you questions Rey. But only when the time is right, and that time is not now" he said sternly. Rey could feel her anger building up within her. She did not want to fight with Luke. He was kind to her, and he was teaching her the ways of the force, and he was the only father figure she had in her life apart from Han… But he was also holding so much back from her. She should be more powerful.

"If you have nothing to tell me then I have nothing to say to you" she said standing up to leave. Luke's blue eyes met her green and he mentally flinched at her commonalities with Ben Solo. His student was brash, stubborn, impatient, and knowledge hungry just like Ben had been. Luke knew he couldn't keep secrets from her much longer. Or she would go in search of the answers herself. Luke would not lose another student.

"Rey please sit" Luke gestured at the chair. She rolled her eyes but did as he asked.

"You may ask two questions" he said. Rey's eyes lit up with excitement only two? How would she decide?! Rey sat in deep thought and Luke smiled at her excitement.

"Do you know who my family is" she asked in a serious tone. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

Luke was real quit and gathered his thoughts. He would answer her, but she was not ready to learn of her past yet. She needed to be one with the force before she learned who she really was.

"Yes I do know" he said. Rey was sitting so far forward Luke was sure she wasn't even on the chair anymore. This was a subject that Luke did not want to discuss.

"Your father was a warrior, and your mother was a healer" he said. Rey sat back in her chair and tears began to stream down her eyes. Luke knew that one day she would be tested. Her past was bathed in sadness, and he worried it would consume her. Then again he worried about telling Ben his past and when he found out it led him down a dark path. Luke knew it couldn't be avoided, especially know that Snoke was fixated on her.

"What happened to them Master Luke? Why did they leave me? How do you know who I am?" Rey couldn't stop herself. The questions just poured out of her.

She was so close to the truth, and this was the closest she's ever gotten to finding out who she is.

"I said two questions my padawan, and that is all I am telling you about your family right now" Luke said stopping her word vomit.

Rey sat silently for a moment. While she wanted to know more about her family, she knew Luke would reveal more at a later time. She hated waiting. There was something that she had been wanting to discuss with Luke and it wasn't until now that the opportunity presented itself.

"What was Kylo Ren like before he turned to the Darkside?" Rey asked. Ever since Hans death, and her fight with Ren on Star Killer Base, the dark knight has haunted her thoughts. Every night she had nightmares that he was searching for her, and the dreams that scared her the most was when he found her and she willingly went with him. Sometimes he would speak to her in her dreams. _Come with me. You and I have a lot in common_. She knew in the back of her mind that he was evil, but when she woke up at night in a cold sweat after seeing him and talking to him, she almost forgot what he actually was. A monster.

Rey knew this was difficult for Luke. After all, he is the one who tore everything down that Luke worked so hard to build. Not to mention he was his nephew and Leia still suffered from the loss of her son.

"Ben was a very troubled and gifted student. His powers manifested when he was only three years old. It scared Han and Leia a great deal. Out of all my students he was the most fueled by emotions. While most people lean towards either the dark side of the force or the light, Ben was right in the middle. He is by far the most conflicted force sensitive I have ever seen or read about. Even more so than my father. He excelled in academics, and if his force signature had been healing he would have made an excellent healer. He was very close with my sister" Luke said stopping mid-sentence. He can still remember the night Ben turned and he had to tell his sister. It was a night he will never forget. He never thought Leia could break but she did that night.

"Han and Ben were close when he was young, but Han and Leia fought a lot and Han was gone a majority of the time. Leia kept our parentage a secret from Ben. Because he was so conflicted she worried it would cause him to lean to close to the Darkside. Ben did not learn about Vader until he was 16 and it was an accident. After that his trust for his mother diminished and that's when Leia sent him to me" Luke explained. Rey stared at her empty cup and fiddled her fingers.

"But what was he like Master Luke. Was he nice"? She asked.

Luke watched her and wondered if he should tell her anymore. He knew she would want to know more about him.

"He was very compassionate. He cared a great deal for animals and his friends. He was particularly very close to one of my students and they were inseparable. Out of all my students he was the most fueled by emotions. But he was also very confused. He often questioned his power and the people he had relationships with. He accused me of holding him back. Right before he was seduced, he secluded himself and shut me and his other peers out. That's when I lost him. I was lucky enough to save his close friend before they too followed him down his dark path" Luke said half heartedly

Rey reached across the table and grasped his good hand.

"That is why I want us to be open with each other I don't want you to question your place with me or yourself" Luke said.

Rey smiled at her master. They had made progress today. Sure she wanted more, but at least there was progress. Rey had no intentions of hurting her master like Kylo Ren.

"Master Luke I promise you I will never betray you" Rey said holding his gaze. He smiled and he hoped he wouldn't lose her. She was his last hope.

Rey sighed and knew she had to tell Luke about the dreams. She did not want to seclude herself and live in fear. She did not want to follow in Kylo Ren's footsteps.

"Master Luke there is something I need to tell you. I've been having dreams about him. Sometimes they are nightmares and other times…" she couldn't bring herself to say good dreams. Telling him about the dreams lifted a huge weight off of her chest.

"I know about the dreams. I was hoping that by teaching you to close off your mind you would be able to keep him out" Luke said. Rey looked at her master confused.

"You mean to say that they aren't just dreams?" She said concerned.

"When he interrogated you back on Star Killer Base and you entered his mind you created a mental link similar to the one you and I share."

Rey suddenly felt sick. Her fear, her feelings during the dreams, was he able to sense all of it? And we he called out to her, was that actually him?

"Is he able to find me or know what I'm feeling master Luke" she asked with fear on her face. Luke was surprised to see that she feared him. If anything he was worried she would be drawn to him.

"He is able to sense when you are close, and he can't always feel what you are feeling. I've only felt his influence on you when you are sleeping. Your mental guards are weakened as you sleep. I've been able to keep your location hidden, but your connection with his is strong" Luke said.

Rey looked at her master and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Is that why he's been so tired? He's been spending his nights trying to protect her from Ren as she slept.

"What else is he able to get through me? And why is our connection so strong" she asked with tears stinging her eyes. She was truly afraid. The person she despised and feared the most had been violating her mind for the past three months.

"He is able to feel what you feel and if your connection became stronger, or he was close enough he would be able to speak with you and project images, such as the nightmares you've been experiencing. As for your connection, some force sensitives have mental chemistry better than others. It could be your similarity in age, your force nature, or our personalities… whatever the reason Ren has latched his presence onto yours" Luke said trailing off. Rey's stomach dropped to the floor. Could she really be like him? She had heard enough.

Rey had a feeling he wasn't telling her the whole truth but she did not want to push it. If she dreaming about him did that mean he was near her?

"Master is he close" She asked.

"Yes he is. Which brings me to the other matter at hand. I have signaled to Leia that we will be arriving in four days. It is no longer safe here and you are not ready to face him" Luke sternly said.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to face him. And it takes three days to get there. Does that mean we leave today?" Rey asked. Luke nodded, "we leave after our evening meal."

Rey couldn't help but smile. It had been three months since she saw her friends. . The last time she saw Finn he was in a coma in the medical center. For all she knew he was still in a coma. She was more secluded on this island then she ever was on Jakku. She was not allowed to communicate to her friends or the resistance for Leia and Luke were afraid of her messages being intercepted by The First Order. Master Luke was not one for good conversation. Most of the time he ordered her around and kept to himself. While he says he wants to be open with her, he always keeps her at arm's length.

"At least we don't have much to pack" Rey joked.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Luke did some mental exercises with her and she practiced moving rocks and logs around. She was absolutely exhausted after. Anything over 100 pounds is incredibly hard to lift. Before they ate their evening meal, Luke tried once again to teach Rey how to swim. She was dreadfully afraid of water and she still couldn't keep her head above the surface.

That night as she laid in her makeshift bed she couldn't calm her mind. Now that she knew what her parents possessions were it made them seem real, not just a figment of her imagination. But despite the fact that she had new information on them she couldn't stop thinking about a certain dark knight. Ben Solo was his birth name, but he became Kylo Ren.

How could a happy boy who loved his mother and animals become a monster who murdered his own father? Rey would give anything to have parents. And despite of everything Leia still loved her son deeply. If he could change that drastically could she? Would she wake up one morning full of anger and hate and turn to the Darkside? She shivered at the thought and shut her eyes tightly. She tried to will herself to sleep with the force but she was terrified. Terrified of _him_ and terrified of her future. Ever since she was little she had a hard time falling asleep. Rey was constantly filled with anxiety, and sometimes at night on Jakku she wouldn't be able to catch her breath. And now it was worse for she was afraid Ren would come for her in her sleep.

Using the words Luke had taught her she repeated them in her head until she fell asleep. _There is no fear, there is only peace and tranquility._ As Rey slept Luke kept his influence over her to try and protect her. But her slumber ended just a few hours later when _he_ woke her up.

 _"Come to me"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kylo Ren was not patient. He has been searching for the scavenger girl for nearly three months now. He had no leads on her location or Skywalkers. After their battle on Star Killer, he spent nearly two months in the infirmary. His blaster wound took the longest to heal and left him a gaping scar above his left hip. His shoulder wound healed, and so did his face, but it left behind an angry scar. Every time he saw his reflection he thought of _her_. After he recovered, he was ordered by the Supreme Leader to find the girl and bring her before him. But to no avail he had no trace of her. That was until he started to feel her. At first she came to him in his dreams, and one in a while he would feel her presence as the First Order moved around the galaxy. He figured out that the closer he got to her the closer their connection became. But something was blocking his influence over her. Skywalker. His old master was protecting the girl from him. But not for long. He will find her, and when he did, she would pay a traitors price, and then she will do the Supreme Leaders bidding.

She was lucky when they fought. He was severely weakened. Now he was completely healed and stronger than before. The pull to the light was no longer a threat for him. The death of his father secured his position in the darkness. Now he could complete what his grandfather started. She will bend to his will. As he stared out the window of his private quarters, he reached out to her through the force; " _Come to me."_

Author Note: I hope everyone liked this first chapter! I will admit I am obsessed with the idea of Reylo. I'm secretly hoping Rey is not related to Luke because then this amazing couple can never happen. I plan on this story being novel size, and I am having way too much fun writing this. My goal is to get a couple of chapters out a week. I am open to opinions and ideas, and please review. It keeps me motivated and if I get reviews that means people like what I'm writing which inspires me to write more. Thank you, and may the force be with you!


	2. Limits

The flight back to D-Qar was incredibly stressful. Luke and Rey took turns piloting the Falcon. The problem was that Rey and Luke were not able to rest. Rey had to stay awake because Ren was close to them and they were very exposed. Luke had to stay awake to aid Rey in keeping him out of her head. Three days of no sleep had them both feeling ill. Thankfully D-Qar was only a few short hours away. Rey couldn't wait to see her friends.

As she finished her ration bar for dinner, Rey joined her master and sat in the co-pilot chair.

"Master Luke, I've been thinking about force natures lately and how my mother was a healer. I think that I am capable of that as well" she told Luke.

Luke smiled at some distant memory. "Your mother was an incredible healer. I have never seen anyone more gifted in force healing. She helped organize a program where Jedi would be in teams of three and one of those members would be a healer" Luke said.

Rey felt a warmth she had never known creep through her body.

"Do you think I can do it as well Master" Rey asked sounding hopeful.

Luke thought for a moment and his smile faded. Rey reached into his mind and found a wall. She was skilled mentally, but even she couldn't break this wall.

"Rey, you must understand. While I believe you may have the ability, but we can't be sure quite yet, you are a Jedi in training for the Resistance. While a healer is useful, the resistance needs a warrior" Luke said.

Rey was confused. "Why can't I do both. And I know I can be a healer because I kept my plants alive with no water on Jakku" she explained. When her plants began to wilt, she would touch them and think of them being healthy. The next day when she awoke, they were no longer dying.

"Being a healer is much more complicated than you think Rey. It is not possible to do both. As a warrior, you need to be in peak physical and mental condition. You need to perfect your lightsaber skills which we have not even begun practicing yet. Healers need to be in top physical shape yes, but when they heal a person or animal, they actually use up part of their own energy. They need to be disciplined because if they go too far while healing someone they can die. The education required to be a healer is extremely demanding. You need to know human, and other life forms anatomy if you are to heal them. It is not a skill I am capable of" he said.

Rey could feel her anger beginning to rise. What if she was meant to be a healer like her mother? Luke was saying she couldn't just because the resistance didn't want her to be a healer… she felt like someone's property and it greatly pissed her off.

"Master Luke. When we get to D-Qar we will continue my training, but I want to become a healer as well. I'll study on my own and I'll start by healing small injuries so I can learn my limits. I can pull it off I know I can" Rey said.

"No Rey. I will not allow it. We have far too many other things to prepare for and worry about. The last thing the resistance needs is you in a comma because you went too far."

Rey couldn't believe it. He was denying her what she was meant to do! Force healing natures were incredibly rare even when the Jedi were more numerous. She was so angry with Luke that she let her guard fall.

 _"There are no limits. Come to me, and I will unlock your true power."_ His voice echoed loudly in her head. Much louder than the previous times he's reached out to her.

Luke felt his old student and immediately grabbed Reys wrist. Through touch, he invaded her mind and threw up a wall in her thoughts. His intrusion was over as quickly as it came.

"Rey, you must stay focused! If you allow him to enter your mind he will find us and we don't stand a chance against the entire First Order fleet" Luke huffed.

Rey had never seen her Master so upset with her. She found herself furrowing her brow at her Masters outburst at her. She stood up and decided she needed some space from Luke.

 _"There are no limits_ " is what he had said to her. Rey certainly felt limited, but that didn't mean she wanted to go to _him_. No power in all the galaxy was worth going to him. The only time she would ever be near Kylo Ren again is when she would eventually have to face him. And then she will kill him.

 _You can't kill him. That's why you let him live on Star Killer._ Perhaps the lack of sleep was causing her to go crazy. She didn't choose to leave him alive. She didn't have time to kill him.

 _Keep telling yourself that_

"Shut up!" she screamed. Rey didn't know who she was yelling at. Maybe it was herself, or maybe it was the dark knight who plagued her dreams.

Whatever the reason, she heard Luke call to her from the front of the ship. They were preparing to land on D-Qar. Rey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Rest, that's what she needed. As Rey prepared to land, she couldn't stop mulling over her torn feelings. Perhaps her friends would clear her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylo Ren's boots clicked on the floor as he walked through the halls of the new First Order Base. The Base had been built on the planet Mandalore. It wasn't as strong as Star Killer, but it was not meant to be a Star Destroyer. This base was the secret operations of the first order. The new Star Killer Base was currently being built on Coruscant. This was to ensure the First Order was in the middle of the galaxy and they could control their order easily. These plans were being kept desperately away from the Resistance. If they caught wind of these plans they would most definitely launch an attack.

Before Kylo Ren made it back to his rooms, he felt her. For the past three days she had disappeared from his reach. Until now. Her sudden presence caused him to halt in the halls and push his own thoughts aside.

Wherever she was, she was angry. It was coming at him in waves. Using their connection, he pushed into her thoughts and saw that Skywalker was the cause of her anger. She wanted power, she wanted to find her own way, but she felt trapped. Kylo Ren smirked underneath his mask. This is exactly what needed to happen. Now he could play off her emotions and persuade her to come to him. She wanted power, well he could show her. The Supreme Leader will be happy to learn of these events.

 _"There are no limits. Come to me, and I will unlock your true power."_

The moment he reached out to her, her presence was immediately closed off to him. Skywalker had blocked her from him. But before he did so her demeanor changed. Fear, and sadness over took her. Kylo Ren didn't know why, but he didn't like knowing that she was scared of him. He wanted her to willingly come to him, but if she feared him she would never come.

If she wouldn't come, then he would go to her. In the few seconds they were connected Kylo Ren knew where they were. They were near D-QAR. With a clear objective in mind, he turned around and stormed over to General Hux's command center.

"General Hux, prepare a division to move out. We have something to retrieve on D-Qar" he commanded. Hux hated taking orders from the masked knight but he did as he was told. Ren was in charge of certain matters that Hux did not care to understand. He just did what the Supreme Leader bade him to do.

Soon. Soon he would have the scavenger all to himself.

Author Note: I know this was a short chapter, but I will be writing more tomorrow. I had such a busy day! In the next chapter you will see what's going on with Finn and Poe, and I promise there will be Reylo scenes in the near future! Please review!


End file.
